randompedifandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2939
TriviaEdit This episode was inspired by the episode of the same number from Sesame Street, where OLIVER's ridiculous day compares with Monty. [20]Sesame Street - Five Jive TranscriptEdit (Miku in her twinkle star outfit rushes to a very complicated fusutritc concert hall,) Miku: (slides and trips) Whoa!.. (whispering) one more time... (Elmo scales up again until he reaches the top) Elmo: Ah! (shivers) Oh! Hello! Sesame Street is brought to you buy the letter F, ( an "F" shows up) the letter "I" (An "I" appears) and number 5! (A 5 appears) ''and by the word: C-C-C- "COLD"! (shivers) Which is-- what Elmo is feeling right now! (shivers) Cold! Very Cold! ''turns which the whole icy mountain was a set up by Gordon Elmo: Oh, Oh, How was-- How was that Gordon?! Did Elmo do a good job pretending to be on a top of a mountain?! Gordon: Yes Elmo. (Elmo giggles) ''Very good job! And how did I do with the make believe snow? '''Elmo:' Oh, very good Gordon! Do more! Do more! Gordon: Yeah, Okay, Okay! Elmo: Brrr!! (continues to shiver as Gordon sprinkles more fake snow) cuts to Megurine Luka walking around the street with two kids on bicycles. She then sees Teto with her TV on playing a Nintendo Gamecube game Megurine Luka: Hi Teto. Teto: Oh, Hi Luka-sama. Megurine Luka: What're you doing? Teto: I'm playing my new game called "DDR Mario Mix!" I'm just trying to beat this level here... (continues dancing) runs into SF-A2 Miki Luka: Miki? Miki: Hi Luka, have you played DDR: Mario Mix before? I loved this song! "Always Smiling". I mean. REALLY LOVED IT! looks at the viewer with a tired but suprised face Hachune Miku's Everyday Vocaloid Paradise: Megyurine:'' I't's the peach blossom doll festival soon, huh? I can't wait for my first japanese event!'' Hachune:'' Y''ou can be a peach doll!'' Megyurine: 'What?? ''puts it on. ''Hachune: ''Okay! Now it's time to march! '''Megyurine: R-right! ''Kaguamine Rin: '(sighs) ''Luka-chan, you're too naive.... Come on you guys... ''(The three of them walk to some sakuras) '' ''Kaguamine Rin: (singing) '' I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it baby stay with me (I love it) Love Game intuition play the cards with spades to start And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She is gonna let nobody) P p p poker face, p p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh) P p p poker face, p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh) I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it) Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun, fun Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She is gonna let nobody) P p p poker face, p p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh) P p p poker face, p p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh) I won't tell you that I love you Kiss or hug you 'Cause I'm bluffing with my muffin I'm not lying I'm just stunning with my love glue gunnin' Just like a chick in the casino Take your bank before I pay you out I promise this, promise this Check this hand cause I'm marvelous Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She is gonna let nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She is gonna let nobody) Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She is gonna let nobody) P p p poker face, p p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh) P p p poker face, p p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh) P p p poker face, p p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh) P p p poker face, p p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh) P p p poker face, p p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh) P p p poker face, p p p poker face (Muh muh muh muh) Construction Workers paint a 5 using a stencil 2: Miku stand in a dark concert hall. Ready to sing. Mitchie M: (starts music) And...action! Miku: (singing) 心ごと体ごと 全部記憶の中の幻 本当の愛情が 指先から流れ出した 遠くから見ていたの 悲しそうな君のFace 空の涙と同じね 大粒の雨が降り出す 不意に気付いた視線 ハッと息を潜めた ひんやりと冷たい手が 戸惑う君の頬に触れた 雑踏に飲み込まれ忘れてしまった 温もりが 優しさが 走る 心ごと体ごと 全部記憶の中の幻 本当の愛情が 指先から流れ出した 顔上げて微笑めば 笑顔取り戻す魔法になる こころNockNockNock 不思議TrickTrickTrick 生まれ変われる（WowWow） FreelyTomorrow 少し震えてたの 幼くなる君のKiss こんな恋知らないから もう少し側で寄り添いたい 君の名前を呼べず 急に黙り込んだね 言葉にできない約束 時を超えて夢に見てた 暁に染まってく 星空のように 哀しみが 苦しみが 消える 心ごと体ごと 全部脱ぎ捨てたこの魂 無くしてた熱情が 指先から流れ出した 恐れずに求めれば それは未来を変えるRevolution こころNockNockNock 不思議TrickTrickTrick 奇跡は起きる（WowWow） FreelyTomorrow 心ごと体ごと 全部記憶の中の幻 本当の愛情が 指先から流れ出した 顔上げて微笑めば 笑顔取り戻す魔法になる こころNockNockNock 不思議TrickTrickTrick 生まれ変われる（WowWow） FreelyTomorrow Mitchie M: Miku, the song is over. Miku: Oh, thanks. Mitchie M: You were amazing. Miku: (flattered) Oh, you're SO good at composing music! Mitchie M: Thank you. hugs Mitchie M Today's secret drawing is a fireman cuts to OLIVER with a bird on a hat. He goes to show it to Luka Luka: 'Oh, Hi Oliver. Say hello to Oliver please? Fans: Hi! Oliver;Hello! Luka: Say, that is an interesting hat, Oliver, Oliver: I just bought a hat with an amazing bird on it! See how it just sits there and doesn’t fly off!, Luka: Fly off?? Oliver: No matter what I do, it just sits there, very well trained I’ll say, Luka: Oliver, that bird is not alive. Oliver: not Alive?? Luka: No, Oliver: Yes it is. Luka: No, it isn’t Oliver: Yes it is. Luka: Not it isn’t!.. Um, Oliver, (takes off Oliver’s new hat) look at it. Oliver: It’s resting. ''turns the hat upside down Oliver: It’s can rest upside down! Jolly good! '''Luka: Oliver, this bird is not alive!... Oliver: Shhh! You’’ hurt its feelings. Luka: No, it has no feelings! It’s made out of cloth, it’s stuffed, it’s just a fake bird! It’s not alive! When something is alive, it breathes, it eats and it grows like the Luka fans, and...oh... I’m just a vocaloid...I’m alive, but a synthesizer… Oliver: Breathes, eats and grows? Really? That’s how you know when something is alive eh? Luka: That’s what most of us know. Oliver: This bird hasn’t taken a breath, eaten a crumb of a single smidgen, since the day I bought this hat 5 years ago! This means, that all this time, I’ve been wearing a hat with a bird that’s not alive?! Luka: Uh-huh… Oliver: Well, thank you for calling this to my attention. Luka: Your welcome. starts to leave Luka: Wait Oliver: mhm? Luka: you’ve forgot your hat! Oliver: You may have it. I’m going to get one with a LIVE bird on it! looks puzzled Luka: Um… isn’t that...impossible?? Isn’t it?? Megurine Luka: Ridiculous. Category:Episodes